


Dark Revelations

by BeastlyBeauty22



Series: Dark Revelations Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry is a Twin, Harry's twin is a jackass, James and Lily are alive, first year, harry is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastlyBeauty22/pseuds/BeastlyBeauty22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Harry Potter is the twin brother of the boy-who-lived, nothing is the same. When Harry is sorted into Slytherin, he’s quickly disowned by his family. Lily and James don’t want a slimy Slytherin having anything to do with their chosen one. Taken in by the Malfoy family, Harry learns the meaning of family...and what the Dark side truly stands for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So, I’m planning for this to be a series of seven books. It’s an eventual Drarry fic because I absolutely adore Drarry. I hope you like where I’m going with this and remember to leave a quick review.   
> Ariadne

“SLYTHERIN!” 

Harry James Potter smirked as the hat shouted his house name. Everything was working out perfectly for him so far. He’d made it to Hogwarts without his parents knowledge, he’d made it to the sorting, and he’d made it into Slytherin. As long as everything else went according to plan, he’d be set to destroy the Potter name. Harry was almost trembling in excitement as he slipped the hat off of his head. 

Harry walked towards Slytherin table, scanning it for the perfect place to sit when he saw a blonde boy moving over to make room for him. He locked eyes with the boy and realized that it was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was the heir to one of the most powerful families in Britain. The Malfoy family was the exact opposite of the Potter family which is what Harry wanted. 

Harry had been raised - if you could call what Harry’s parents had done raising him - in a Light family. For the first few years, he’d wondered if he’d done something wrong to deserve the way he’d been treated. His mother had never sung to him the way she sung to Jamie, she simply told him to get to bed and to hurry. Mother had never openly admitted that she disliked him but he knew she did. It was glaringly obvious by the way she treated him. James Potter, however, had openly admitted that he believed his youngest son to be dark. Something had gone wrong the night Voldemort attacked them, he said, and Harry had been tainted with darkness. He was always rude to Harry, forcing him to live in the smallest room in Potter Manor, giving him only the bare minimum to eat. James didn’t allow Harry to do anything fun, either. Only his older twin brother Jamie was allowed to do things like that. 

If that was what embodied a Light family, Harry didn’t want anything to do with it. He wanted to try a Dark family and he knew that the Malfoy family would take him in once they heard his secret. He’d been keeping it solely to himself since his tenth birthday and he knew for a fact that the Malfoy family would desire someone like himself. 

The night Voldemort had attacked them, Harry had indeed been tainted by darkness in a way. Some of Voldemort’s power had been absorbed by a thin, lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry’s forehead. Harry could do things that no one knew he could do. He could talk to snakes and he already had an animagus form. His animagus form had surprised him a bit but he found that it fit his personality. He was a basilisk animagus, quite the powerful one at that. He’d been honing his transformations for over a year now, just getting ready to present himself to the Malfoy Family. 

Taking a seat next to Draco, he met the wide eyes of his twin and smirked. Jamie looked a smug for some reason. He’d probably be writing a letter to mummy and daddy as soon as they left the Hall. Oh well. Harry wanted him to do that. As soon as James Potter heard the news that Harry had been sorted into Slytherin, he would be disowned. Being disowned would leave him available for a Dark family to adopt him. Harry forced himself to look ashamed and even a little frightened. Inside, he was shouting with joy. 

“Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” said the blonde next to him and Harry grinned. 

“Please. Just call me Harry.”

“Then you simply must call me Draco.”

Harry grinned at him as the tables filled with food. They piled their plates with food and started eating right away. Harry looked up and noticed that the potions professor, Severus Snape, was watching him intently. He knew that, in order for his plan to be successful, he absolutely had to have Severus on his side. That was going to be a bit tricky seeing as how James and Severus had hated each other in school but Harry knew how he’d have to do it. He’d have to reveal himself to Severus and Draco. Preferably at the same time. 

Glancing across the table, he noticed Blaise Zabini watching him as well. It was common knowledge that the Zabini family had been neutral in the last war but they were incredibly powerful. If Harry could convince them that it was a good idea to ally themselves with him, he would be even happier. But that was something he could work on over the span of a couple of years. 

“Uncle Severus is staring at you.” Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded. “I know. James Potter hated Severus. He’s probably wondering if I’m anything like him.”

Draco scoffed. “I can tell just by looking at you that you aren’t anything like that mudblood lover.”

Harry gave him a sidelong glance. “We’ll not talk about that here. Too many prying eyes, Draco.”

“We’ll meet in my godfather’s office after dinner. He wants to talk to you anyways, it looks like.”

“Good idea. I need to speak with him as well.”

For the rest of dinner, Draco and Harry made small talk as though they were normal children with no knowledge of dark or light. In every glance, though, they shared a wealth of knowledge. 

After dinner, Severus Snape came to fetch Harry and Draco from the dungeons. He didn’t say much as they walked through the hallways towards the dungeons but Harry and Draco shared a very meaningful look as they followed him. This conversation had the power to completely change everything about the way Harry’s plan would go. If Severus decided he didn’t believe him, Harry’s plans would be dashed to Hell. With Draco on his side, though, Harry thought Severus would believe him. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when a Potter was sorted into Slytherin.” Severus said, closing the door to his office and casting a privacy charm. 

“Potter? I don’t consider myself a Potter, Professor. I want nothing more than to destroy the Potter name. They’re filthy cretins who’ve ruined the pureblood name.” 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. “That they are. Say I believe your story, what are you willing to do in order to see your goal accomplished?”

Harry smirked. “I have a very detailed plan. In order for this plan to be seen through, I have to first join with a very powerful Dark family.” 

“How will you manage that? You’re still under James Potter’s control?” 

Harry laughed. “Not for much longer. By tomorrow at breakfast, he’ll have disowned me. I wasn’t even supposed to be at Hogwarts this year. He and Lily were going to send me to a school in Germany so that I couldn’t corrupt or hurt their poor Jamie.” 

“How did you manage to get here?” Draco asked. 

“I’m pretty decent at wandless magic so I disillusioned myself and followed them to Kings Cross station. From there, I just had to stay away from Jamie.” 

“That’s why he looked so surprised at your sorting.” Severus mused. 

“He knew I’d be sorted into Slytherin. That’s why James wanted me in Germany. He doesn’t want to have to disown me. He and Dumbledore want to keep me under their thumb. But they won’t if I’m in Slytherin. Everyone knows that Slytherins are primarily Dark.”

“Are you certain that this is what you want?” Severus asked.

“Of course I am. I want to destroy James Potter and his mudblood wife.” Harry snarled.

Severus smiled. “Then I’ll contact Lucius Malfoy tonight and have him prepare adoption paperwork. He’ll adopt you as soon as James disowns you. The prat will most likely send a Howler. If he does that, Magic will recognize his disowning you and it’ll be legal. That will mean Lucius can adopt you right away.”

“Good. Thank you. This...means a lot to me.”

“Do you really think Father will adopt him?” Draco asked.

Severus nodded. “Harry is quite powerful. He’ll be a very good addition to the Malfoy family.”

“True.” 

“Let’s get you boys back to Slytherin Common Room. We have an early start to the morning.”

Severus led them back to their dorm where they were shown their beds. Harry and Draco’s beds were right next to each other and they climbed into them, still talking quietly about what was to come tomorrow at breakfast. Harry fell into a rather deep sleep after a few moments, eager to start his new life.


	2. Two

Draco and Harry were up and out of the dorm by seven the next morning. They were talking animatedly as they entered the hall, their attention only on each other. Harry, though, noticed the significant looks that Dumbledore and Jamie Potter seemed to be giving each other. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry filled his plate with food. Draco did the same thing, pretending not to notice how everyone in Gryffindor was staring at them. Really, of course, he was hyper-aware of this fact. The Gryffindors weren’t exactly quiet about it, after all. Draco could hear their astonished whispers from all the way across the hall. 

The owls started pouring in at seven fifteen and Harry quickly recognized the Potter Family Owl flying towards him. Attached to its leg was a red envelope. James Potter was the biggest idiot Harry had ever had the misfortune of knowing. And he’d just sealed his death warrant. Harry fought back his smirk as he slit open the Howler. He glanced up at Severus and the man nodded, telling him without words that Lucius was already on his way to the ministry to file the adoption papers. As soon as Severus got Harry to his office, they would meet with Lucius and sign the papers.

“I, JAMES HENRY POTTER, HEREBY DISOWN HARRY JAMES FROM THE POTTER CLAN. NO LONGER WILL HE SULLY OUR FAMIY WITH HIS DARKNESS.”

James hadn’t said anything else but he didn’t need to. Harry felt the burst of magic run through him, disowning him magically from the Potter Clan. He didn’t bother to pretend that he was heartbroken over it. Harry didn’t think he could act properly upset when he was this happy. Instead, he turned to Draco and smiled before digging into his breakfast again. He wasn’t expecting it when, a few moments later, an older boy with longish blonde hair and blue-gray eyes came to stand behind he and Draco. 

“Harry, I’d like you to meet my brother. Asterion Black Malfoy, heir to the Black Clan.”

Harry smiled at the boy. “It’s nice to meet you Heir Black.”

Asterion smiled at him. “Please, call me Asterion. Or Ast.”

“Asterion then.”

“Professor Snape would like to see you in his office to discuss what has just happened, Harry. If you’d follow me.”

“Sure. I’ll meet you by the lake after I’m finished, Draco.”

Draco nodded, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Asterion led the way to Severus office. When they were far enough away from the Great Hall, he grinned at Harry and began to laugh. 

“You’re brilliant. Father is so bloody excited about all this. He was up most of the night discussing things with mother.” Asterion said, grinning at Harry.

Harry laughed. “I’m pretty excited myself.”

“I’ll be staying for the meeting. I’m going to be a Family Head soon and Father wants me to learn about things like this. I’ll be expanding Black family by way of adoption soon and I’ll need to know how to do it.” 

Harry smiled. “Good idea. Your first order of business should be to eject Sirius Black formally from the family. At the moment, he’s still able to get into the family vaults.”

Asterion nodded. “I’ll have to go to Gringotts tomorrow in order to do that. They’re not fond of Sirius anyways so I don’t expect any trouble.”

They’d reached Severus office. Asterion held the door for Harry and then stepped in after him. Lucius Malfoy was already waiting for them, a stack of papers already sat before him. He and Severus were talking quietly, drinking identical cups of tea. Lucius and Severus look up at the sight of Asterion and Harry, their faces breaking into smiles. 

"Asterion, I hope you are well my son.” Lucius said, smiling at his eldest son.

Asterion nodded. “I am, Father. And yourself?”

Lucius’ smile was wide. “I am very, very well.” He said. Turning to Harry, he gives a welcoming smile. “It’s nice to meet you, young Harry.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy.”

“None of that, now. We have to present a united front. In public, you must call me Father. In private, however, I would like you to call me Lucius.”

Harry nodded. “Of course. It is very important that we keep up a united front. When will this be public knowledge?” 

He sat down and began signing the papers. Lucius has already signed them, his signature neat and fluid. 

“This afternoon. I’ve asked for a press release to be sent out stating that I have formally adopted you.”

“What reasoning did you give?”

Lucius smiled. “I told them a white lie. You and Draco, my youngest son, had been friends since you met in Diagon Alley. When you were disowned by the Potters, I stepped in because I wanted to help a young Slytherin.”

“It’s close enough to the truth that it won’t matter much. What about timing? This is all very quick.”

Again, Lucius smiled. “I was already at the ministry, meeting with Minister Fudge, when the disowning was made public. I immediately left and came through to visit Severus. Severus called an audience with you via my oldest child and...there we have it.”

Harry nodded, sitting back in his chair. “I like it. It rings true. And it makes me sound like an innocent victim. That’ll appeal to the masses.” Harry said quietly.

Lucius smiled. “Smart boy.”

Harry grinned, finishing up the last of the paperwork. When he was finished, there was a bright flash of golden light and Harry realized that the adoption had been accepted by magic itself. Severus and Lucius grinned at each other as Asterion clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Welcome to the family officially, little brother.” Asterion said.

“Thank you Ast.” 

“There are no classes today so you’re free to do whatever you’d like. Stay away from Jamie Potter, though. If he approaches you, you are welcome to defend yourself but I don’t want any unnecessary fights.” Lucius said.

Harry made a face. “Trust me, I have no intentions of meeting Jamie anywhere. And if he tries meeting with me, I’ll just pretend he doesn’t exist. He knows better than to attack me by now.”

“Then you’re welcome to get going. I’m certain Draco is dying to know how things went in here.” Lucius said, a small laugh escaping him.

Harry gave one last smile to the three men before turning and leaving the office. There was a smirk on his face as he turned the corner towards the stairwell. Unfortunately for Harry, his good mood was not to last. He heard Jamie Potter shout the Bone Breaking Curse and felt the immense pain of nearly every bone in his body shattering. His world went black just before Asterion’s angry voice was heard echoing down the corridor...


	3. Three

Harry woke up to the sound of angry voices shouting. In the midst of all the shouting, he recognized Lucius’ voice as well as that of James Potter. What the hell had happened? He cursed out loud as the memory of Jamie Potter attacking him came rushing back. That slimy little arsehole had cursed him. Oh, when Harry got a hold of him he was going to die. Opening his eyes, he looked to his right and found Asterion standing near his bedside. 

“Harry! You’re awake.” Asterion burst out, catching Lucius’ mid-sentence. 

Lucius turned from James Potter with a low growl and came to stand at Harry’s bedside.

“Harry. Thank goodness you’re all right. Madam Pomfrey was sure you wouldn’t wake for another hour or two.” he said.

“I heard Potter’s voice.” he said simply, his face curving into a sneer. 

Potter was standing behind Lucius, sneering openly at his former son. Harry didn’t mind that sneer. He’d grown used to it over the years he’d spent in the Potter house. James Potter could sneer every bit as good as a Slytherin. 

“Do you remember anything about the attack?” Asterion asked quietly, ignoring Potter’s angry huff. 

“Of course I do. I’d know the little worm’s voice anywhere. Jamie Potter attacked me with the Bone Breaking Curse.” 

“Certainly you’re mistaken, Harry. Jamie wouldn’t such a thing.” said another voice.

Harry looked around and had to stifle the urge to sigh in anger. Albus Dumbledore stood inches away from Harry’s bedside, looking as though he were disappointed in Harry. 

“You think I don’t know what Jamie Potter looks and sounds like, then? Because that is who I saw curse me. And there’s no one else who would do it.” Harry said, keeping his voice void of emotion. 

Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard. “Harry...”

Lucius Malfoy whipped around, his gaze furious. “If you continue to call my son a liar, I will make sure you are removed from this school. Do you understand me?” he hissed.

“I wasn’t calling Harry a liar. I was simply suggesting that he could be slightly mistaken.” 

At the same time, James Potter was staring at Lucius with wide eyes. “Son? Harry’s not your son. In fact, he’s nobody’s son.”

Asterion smiled and, for the first time, Harry could see a hint of Lucius in Asterion. The older boy spoke in a low voice, one filled with every bit of the power and authority that he’d learned from Lucius. 

“Father adopted him twenty minutes after you disowned him, Potter. Harry is my younger brother’s best friend and Draco would have insisted on it anyways. We’re quite proud to have such a talented wizard as part of the family.” 

Asterion’s smile was cold, his blue-gray eyes filled with malice as they stared at James Potter. He turned to Harry, his gaze warming. 

“I’ll be back later. Father’s given me permission to leave the school. I’ll meet you and Draco by the Black Lake after dinner.” he said.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in Asterion’s way. Asterion raised one perfect eyebrow and set his face into a smirk.  
“I’m afraid I cannot authorize you to leave school grounds, Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore said.

Asterion’s smile grew more pronounced at that. “You have no choice. I’m the Head of an ancient and noble house. I have family business to attend to.”

“You cannot possibly be a Head of Family. You’re too young.” James Potter cut in.

Asterion simply smiled. “I’m sixteen. That is old enough to take the Head of Family place as long as there is no acting Head. The Black Family had no Head as of my sixteenth birthday and therefore I was allowed to take the title.”

“Unfortunately, James, Asterion here is right.” Dumbledore said, stepping aside. 

Asterion walked out of the infirmary, his back straight. Harry knew, however, that he would burst into laughter the second he was out of earshot. At his bedside, Lucius straightened his back and stared at Dumbledore, one thin eyebrow raised. 

“What will his punishment be, Dumbledore?” Lucius’ voice was carefully controlled but the venom in it wasn’t. 

“Punishment? If my son attacked your brat, Malfoy, he had a reason. Jamie wouldn’t do something like this without being provoked.” Potter snarled.

Lucius didn’t rise to the bait. “You’re forgetting that this happened right outside of the dungeons, Potter,” he said smoothly, “I would have heard my son spouting off a curse.” 

Potter looked livid but said nothing. Dumbledore sighed and, still looking at Harry as though he were disappointed in him, said, “Jamie Potter will serve three weeks detention.” 

“That’s ludicrous, Albus. If Jamie is punished than the Malfoy brat should be as well.” 

Albus shook his head. “There is no evidence of wrongdoing, James. I’m sorry but I cannot punish Harry without evidence.” 

James Potter glared at Harry. Harry stared back, schooling his features in an uninterested expression. 

“Stay away from my son, vermin. You’ll be sorry if I catch you near him again.” 

Harry fought to keep the fear from his face. He’d heard that voice too many times, knew what it meant when James used that voice. His body remembered the pain inflicted by that tone of voice. Still, the only outward reaction Harry gave was an eye roll. James Potter couldn’t hurt him anymore. Harry had made sure of that.

Giving Lucius one last glare, James Potter turned on his heel and left the infirmary. Albus Dumbledore swept after him, leaving Lucius and Harry alone. Lucius gave Harry a smile and sank into a chair beside the bed. 

“I suspect that Draco will be here fairly soon.” Lucius said.

No sooner had he spoken than the doors open and Draco stepped inside. He walked towards Harry’s bedside and sat on the edge of it, looking furious. 

“The Slytherins are planning a revolt against the Gryffindors, so you know. They’re livid at what Potter did. Also, two first years and the Weasley twins were actually yelling at him in the hallway and I’m pretty sure that the male first year was another Weasley.” Draco said by way of greeting.

“Why were they yelling at him?”

“The girl, Potter called her Granger, was angry because he’d attacked someone else without reason. She was also angry that he’d lost them points. The Weasley’s just seemed like they didn’t like him all that much.”

“That’s because we don’t.” said a set of identical voices.

Harry looked around to see four people entering the infirmary. There were the Weasley twins and their youngest brother, Ron. Walking alongside them was a girl with a thick mane of bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had lightly tanned skin and the general look of the Black family.

“Why don’t you like the Potter brat?” Harry asked, unable to keep the contempt out of his voice. 

“He’s an arrogant little toad. Constantly bragging about how much money he’s got and how famous he is.” The girl said.

Ron shrugged. “Pretty much what she said.” 

Harry hummed. “What’s your name Miss...?”

“Granger. Hermione Granger.” 

“Were you adopted by any chance?” Lucius asked, his voice very quiet.

Hermione looked startled. “Yes. I was two weeks old when I was adopted. I think my parents must have been magical.” 

Lucius cast a silent privacy charm, his face very white. Draco too looked astonished. The two of them looked at each other, before Lucius spoke in a hoarse voice.

“It can’t be. No. It simply isn’t possible...” he muttered.

“What isn’t possible?” Hermione asked. 

Lucius looked at her. “My sister-in-law...her daughter was kidnapped at exactly two weeks of age. We always assumed that she was dead. But...even though you’re obviously under a very powerful glamour, I can see traces of the Black family in you.” 

“Like what?”

“Your hair. Bellatrix’s was always bushy. Your cheekbones, they’re high. May I attempt something? If what I’ve just told you is the truth, you’ll revert to what you’re supposed to look like. If not, the spell will simply bounce off of you.”

Hermione hesitated. “If...if I am...if I am her daughter, will this get me away from the muggles I live with?” she asked.

Lucius nodded. “Yes. You’ll come and live with your aunt Narcissa and I, of course. Your mother was imprisoned a long time ago but we will take over as your guardians.” 

“Then do it.” 

Lucius raised his wand and cast a silent spell towards Hermione. The second it hit her, she changed. Her hair, while it maintained it’s bushiness, was now a deep black, almost blue. Her eyes were a very light blue. Lucius had been right. Before them stood Lyra Talitha Lestrange, formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this one uploaded. I’ve been a bit busy lately. I promise updates will be coming much more frequently from now on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and remember to leave a review.

Four

Lucius stared in wonder at the girl before him. Harry couldn’t really blame him. After all, no matter what he’d thought, Harry knew that he hadn’t actually expected that to work. Hermione was staring at her uncle, tears filling her eyes. Lucius stared at her, his eyes quite wide. When he walked over to meet her, she threw her arms around his middle and began to sob in earnest. 

“It’s all right. You’re going to be fine.” Lucius said, rubbing the girl’s back gently.

“These are happy tears.” Hermione proclaimed, smiling. 

“Happy tears?”

She nodded. “The muggles that raised me...they’re never very nice to me. I’m...they’re scared of me. They always have been.” 

Lucius smiled. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” 

He straightened his back and turned to Harry and Draco. “I will write you a letter before I come to visit next. It’ll probably be Friday, however, because I’ll be busy. Come, Lyra....Hermione. We’re going to the Ministry of Magic.” 

“Lyra? Is...is that what my birth parents named me?” 

Lucius nodded. “Lyra Talitha Lestrange.”

“Then that’s what I want to be called from now on.” she turned to the Weasley’s, “I’ll meet you in the common room when I return.” 

“We’ll be there.”

Lyra followed Lucius out of the infirmary, her back very straight. When she was gone, the three Weasley’s stepped to the side of Harry’s bed. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed, ready to be out of the infirmary. As he was pulling his shirt back on, he heard Madam Pomfrey’s sharp intake of breath. 

“You shouldn’t be up yet!” she said, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“I’m fine Madam Pomfrey. Nothing hurts and I’m not staying in this bed all day. I’ll go mad.” Harry answered, standing again.

She huffed. “I’ll cast a diagnostic charm on you. If nothing is truly wrong, I’ll let you leave.”

Harry let her do it, knowing that his magic would already have healed his body. It always did. That was how he’d known that he was more powerful than Jamie. Sure enough, when she lowered her wand, Madam Pomfrey shooed him towards the door.

“All right then. You’re free to go.” 

“Let’s go down to the Black Lake.” Harry said, noticing that he and Draco were being followed by Ron and his twin brothers. 

Together, the rather unlikely group walked down to the Black Lake. They took seats in a secluded corner of the shore and Harry turned to look at the Weasley brothers. He wondered why they’d followed him. Harry had always thought the Weasley’s were a very Light family and it was obvious that Harry wasn’t. At least Harry thought it was. He certainly wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was Dark. 

“You’re wondering why we followed you.” said one of the twins.

Harry nodded. “Yes, I am. You’re not exactly the type I’d figure would be interested in friendships with Dark Wizards.”

Ron smiled. “You’re wrong. We were sorted into Gryffindor because we’re brave, but we’ve never been Light wizards.”

The other twin - Fred? Or was it George? - spoke as well. “We’re not the only Dark Weasley’s, either. There are three, possibly four, others.”

“Interesting. Which ones?”

“Ginny, she’s the youngest and the only girl. She was a bit of a surprise but she came to us before we left this year. She said she was certain she wasn’t a Light Witch and she was terrified that we’d disown her.” Ron said, sharing a look with the twins. 

“The other is the second oldest, Charlie. He works in Romania, with Dragons, and he’s been Dark for as long as we can remember. The only reason mum and dad haven’t disowned him yet is because it would look bad and dad doesn’t want the Weasley reputation sullied any further.” George Weasley said.

Fred picked up where his twin had left off. “Bill is the oldest and we only discovered that he was Dark last summer. He overheard us talking to Ron about our magic and he revealed to us that he was Dark as well.”

“And we have reason to believe that Percy might be Dark as well. We never would have believed it but Fred found a book of Dark magic in his bedroom last summer and Percy’s been acting weird lately.”

Harry nodded, thinking about that. “That makes sense. What are you suggesting?” he asked, realizing that the Weasley’s had a point to what they were saying.

The twins spoke together this time. “You’re going to need people in Gryffindor, people close to the Light. We can be those people. Hermione - sorry Lyra - won’t be a very good candidate because Gryffindor is likely to ostracize her after her real name is discovered. We won’t suffer that treatment. If anyone asks why we talk to you, we’ll just say it’s to keep tabs on what you’re doing.” 

Draco looked at Harry. “They have a point, Harry. We DO need people in Gryffindor. And the Light trusts the Weasley family.” 

Harry couldn’t hide his grin. “You’re in.” he said quietly.

“What are you planning this year?” Ron asked.

Harry looked at him. How had Ron known that he was planning something? It was true that he’d been planning something for months but he didn’t really think that anyone really knew what he was planning. 

“How did you know I was planning anything?” Harry asked. 

“Jamie was going on an on about it earlier. How he knew you were planning something this year because he’d caught you looking things up in Potter Library.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, he wasn’t wrong. But that means I’m going to have to be even more careful than before.” he said.

Draco looked at him. “What is it you’re planning? Is there any way we can help?”

Harry cast a silent privacy charm around them before speaking. “There’s something called the Sorcerer’s Stone hidden in the castle at this very moment. It has the power to bring back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I’m going to steal it and present it to Him.” 

The Weasley Twins’ eyes were wide. “You know where he is?”

Harry nodded. “Of course I do. He’s in the castle, disguised at the moment. I’ve...okay, if this gets out to anyone else I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Draco and the Weasley’s looked at him in shock. Draco was the first to recover. “We’re not going to tell anyone your secrets, Harry.”

“You’d better not. Anyways, I’ve been secretly in contact with him for over a year now via his familiar, Nagini. Nagini sends messages back and forth between us. He originally sent her to kill both Jamie and I but I managed to send her back with a message. He was intrigued and asked to meet. Let me tell you, getting away from the Potters in Diagon Alley to meet with Him was incredibly hard. But I managed it and we spoke. He can actually manage a corporeal form when he tries but in that instance he possessed a willing follower and met me in Knockturn Alley. We talked for an hour and he bought my school books. He was originally going to steal the Stone alone but I told him I wanted to help him and he agreed.” 

Draco cocked an eyebrow. “If you’re so intent on helping Him, why don’t you call him by what his Death Eaters call him? Wouldn’t that be respectful?” 

Harry gave a smile. “There are two reasons. The first being that Dumbledore put a spell on me. If I call him what the Death Eaters call him, the Light Side will know. And, while I’ve made it obvious that I’m Dark, they don’t need to know that I’m allied with Him. If they find out too soon, they could stop me. The second reason is that I’m not a Death Eater and never will be. He and I are partners. He told me that I remind him of himself and that it would be a waste if he made me just another follower. He’s told me to simply call him Lord Slytherin.” 

Draco’s eyes went wide. “He hasn’t made anyone a partner in years. Harry, this is huge.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’ll only be big if I succeed.”

The Weasley’s stared at Harry, their mouths open. “You’re going to bring Him back? But...isn’t that a little dangerous?” Ron asked.

Draco shook his head. “Not for anyone who knows what’s good for them. He doesn’t want to eradicate muggleborns or kill all half-bloods. All he wants is to bring muggleborns into our world sooner, to help them get acquainted with magic better and to help people understand that Dark Magic is just magic.”

“It’s more than just, that, though.” Harry said softly, his gaze turning to the water in front of them.

“What else is there?” Fred Weasley asked.

“He wants to teach Dark Magic in schools, to educate people on the proper way to perform and use it. Right now, people think that Dark Magic is simply evil magic. He wants people to know that it isn’t evil at all. Like all magic, Dark Magic is based on intent. If you intend to do harm, you’ll do harm. Being Dark has been considered evil since Dumbledore saw fit to create terror. Lord Slytherin did quite a bit of digging and discovered quite a bit about Dumbledore. Needless to say, the man isn’t the saint he appears to be.”

Draco looked interested. “How so?”

“You remember Grindelwald, correct?”

Ron Weasley nodded. “Everyone knows about him. Dumbledore defeated him and was hailed as a hero.”

Harry smirked. “Dumbledore did no such thing. He and Grindelwald were lovers in reality. They plotted the demise of all muggleborns and how they’d rise up as leaders over the Muggle and Magical worlds. In short, they had major world domination goals. Their plans were cut short when they got into a spat. No one is really sure what they started fighting over but it quickly became a duel of epic proportions. He and Grindelwald fought in the Dumbledore’s living room at Godric’s Hollow. Dumbledore’s younger sister, Ariana, was killed during the fight. Lord Slytherin speculates that it was Dumbledore himself who killed her. After that night, Grindelwald set about achieving his goals on his own. Dumbledore had it in his head that only he could stop Grindelwald but he couldn’t bring himself to actually kill the man so he staged an epic - and very public - duel where he brought Grindelwald to the very brink of death. When he was on the edge of death, Dumbledore made it look like he had died and then took Grindelwald to Nurmengard where he’s been locked up all this time. He’s under magical suppression cuffs and he’s heavily guarded at all times but Lord Slytherin has been able to meet with him several times and they’ve got something big planned. Lord Slytherin plans to break him out of prison this summer.”

The twins looked thoughtful. “But their goals are so different.”

“Not really. Grindelwald now realizes that muggleborns are quite useful to our society. His goals are much in line with Lord Slytherin’s. His only requirement is that Dumbledore be left for him. Come this summer, Dumbledore will be terrified.”

Draco smirked. “I can’t speak for the Weasley’s but I’m totally willing to help you.”

The Weasley’s looked at each other. “We’re in too.” they said in unison. 

Harry looked at them. Three people he’d never guessed he would be friends with, brought together by a common goal. Smiling at them, he began to lay out his plan. 

“It’s simple, really. Lord Slytherin is currently pretending to possess Professor Quirell. He’s not really possessing him, though. Quirell is totally willing to do whatever he needs to in order to help Lord Slytherin regain his powers. Lord Slytherin himself is hiding in a special room of the castle called the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore, the senile old man that he is, is hiding the Stone in a room on the Third Floor. I’m going to get past the protections he’s placed on it and steal the stone. I’ll hand it over to Lord Slytherin and he’ll leave the castle, killing Professor Quirell.” 

“He’s going to kill Professor Quirell?” Ron asked, looking shocked.

Harry nodded. “He doesn’t really have a choice. If he leaves Quirell alive, the Ministry will use any means necessary to interrogate him.” 

Draco looked at the Weasley’s. “A lot of the time, when Lord Slytherin kills his followers it’s to protect them. Once the Ministry gets a hold of them, it’s never very good. Look at what happened to the Lestrange family. My aunt had to fake being a mad woman who’d fallen in love with Lord Slytherin in order to avoid being interrogated by the Ministry. And they only managed to do it because the Lestrange family is so skilled at Occlumency that their minds can’t be penetrated by Legilimancy. They still got thrown in Azkaban but at least they weren’t subjected to the mind torture that the Aurors put Dark Wizards through.”

Ron nodded. “That makes sense, I guess. Does Quirell know he’s going to be killed?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, he’s been told to get his affairs in order. His wife and daughter are going to be cared for by Lord Slytherin himself for the rest of their lives and they know that he’s doing something very good for the Dark Order. Without his sacrifice, we may never regain our status in the world.” 

Draco nodded. “Father has always said that Lord Slytherin rewards his most faithful followers. It’s one of the reasons our family has always supported the man. Lord Slytherin - while he does, in fact, have servants - considers his Inner Circle his friends. Father, along with the Lestrange family, and Severus Snape are in the Inner Circle.”

“Isn’t Snape a half-blood, though?”

Harry shook his head. “No. He was adopted by a muggle man named Tobias Snape but his true father was Gideon Farce, an American pureblood of both noble and ancient status. In private, Severus actually goes by the name Severus Prince but Dumbledore is under the impression that he’s a half-blood so Severus has kept the name Snape in use.”

“How do you know all that?”

Harry grimaced. “Lily Potter kept a journal detailing her school years. In her fifth year, she was dating Severus. They...hang on a moment.” 

Harry waved his wand, casting a stronger privacy ward. When he was finished, he spoke again. What he was about to tell them would explain many things about his birth mother, things that no one outside of his friends had any right knowing.

“She and Severus grew up together. They were best friends all through school. In fifth year, though, Lily did something terrible. She became pregnant with Severus’ child. Thinking - erroneously - that the Wizarding World would look down on her if she gave birth to the child of a Dark Wizard, Lily went to a muggle clinic and had an abortion. She then - stupidly - told Severus what she’d done. Severus cast her out, calling her a filthy mudblood bitch in front of James Potter and his friends.”

The Weasley’s were pale. Draco, who had already heard the tale, just looked disgusted. In the Wizarding World, to abort a child was nothing short of murder. Wizarding folks were proud of their children. They took pride in each new life they created. The fact that Lily Evans - now Potter - had aborted a magical child spoke volumes about her character. She was looked upon as little more than a jumped up mudblood in most pureblood circles these days. 

“How on earth could she have done that, though? Certainly she knew that all magical blood is valued?” Ron asked, looking green. 

Harry shrugged. “In her journal, she complained that she couldn’t have had the baby because it would close too many doors for her. Careers she wanted to look into would be completely closed if she were to have had that baby. In reality, it was quite the opposite. Because she cut the life of that baby short, most magical careers were automatically shut to her. That’s why she’s a stay-at-home-mother. None of the careers she was so ambitious to start were open to her. Dumbledore offered her a position at Hogwarts teaching Charms but, when Flitwick heard who was getting his job, he conveniently decided that retiring wasn’t such a great idea after all. Lily has been a stay at home mother ever since. And she blames Severus for it. In her eyes, if he hadn’t gotten her up the duff she wouldn’t have been forced to take such drastic action.”

“I don’t have anything against muggleborns, you know. But it’s muggleborns like her that have earned the name ‘mudblood.’ Disgusting bitch.” Draco said, curling his upper lip in distaste.

Harry nodded. “She’s disgusting all right. But she’s got James Potter wrapped around her pinky finger. It’s disgusting the way he does whatever she wants him to. When I was around, she’d make him deal with me so she didn’t have to. Whenever I needed to be punished, it was James that did it. She’s also got Dumbledore’s ear. I can’t count the times she’s told him to do something and he actually did it. He wouldn’t agree, however, to deny me entry at Hogwarts, though. Which is why James and Lily were trying to send me to Germany in secret.”

The Weasley twins’ eyes were wide. “They weren’t going to let you come to Hogwarts?”

Harry shook his head. “I had to sneak on board the train in order to be able to come to Hogwarts. If they’d realized what I’d done, they would have removed me immediately and James would have given me a damn good beating.”

Draco’s eyes were suddenly furious. “He...beat you?”

Harry flinched without really meaning to. He didn’t really want to tell them but he knew that, if he didn’t, they’d find out eventually and Harry would rather tell it himself than have them find out through other means. “Yeah. When I’d done something he really didn’t like, he’d use his wand. When I was four, I found out I could talk to snakes. Lily caught me talking to a garden snake and told James about it. James killed the snake before dragging me inside. I spent three hours that night being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.”

Draco looked ill. The Weasley’s looked as though they’d very much like to avenge him. No one spoke for a few tense moments. 

“Shouldn’t that have killed you?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded. “It probably would have except for the fact that James didn’t keep the curse up for three hours. He’d curse me for twenty minutes and stop for twenty minutes. He did that all night long. It kept me alive...but barely. Afterwards, he locked me in a cupboard sized room in the basement of Potter Manor for three weeks.”

“I get the feeling that it wasn’t the worst thing he did to you.” Draco said, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. “It wasn’t. He did worse things as I got older. Sometimes, Lily watched him. She always seemed to take great joy in the fact that I was being cursed.”

The Weasley brothers shuddered. “How could anyone treat their own child like that? Our parents aren’t exactly the greatest but they’d never curse us.” The twins said.

Ron shrugged, looking at them. “If mum thought she could get away with it she probably would.” 

Harry had trouble believing this. Molly Weasley had always been considered to be the ‘ultimate mother.’ Most people considered her to be a sweet woman who loved every one of her children equally. When he voiced this, the Weasley brothers shook their heads vehemently. It was Fred Weasley who spoke. 

“That’s an act she puts on around people. At home, she’s quite different. Constantly yelling at us and insulting us. George and I have known that we want to own our own joke shop since we were in our first year. Mum has it in her head that, by insulting us and destroying the products we make, she can stop us doing that. I think Ron’s right. If she could get away with using a curse or two for punishment, she more than likely would.”

Draco nodded. “Father used to be friends with Arthur Weasley when they were in school. He said that Arthur was a generally good bloke up until he started dating Molly Prewitt. It was after he started dating her that he started to turn towards the Light.”

Before anyone could reply, Harry caught sight of Jamie Potter sauntering towards them. He dropped the privacy wards so that the prat wouldn’t be able to accuse them of anything. Draco came to sit on his right hand side while the Weasley brothers chose to move behind him. It was obvious, however, that the Weasley brothers were not seeking protection but were preparing to defend Harry if need be. They all had their hands on their wands and were staring at Jamie Potter with an expression of utter dislike.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here is chapter five. Another rather long chapter. Not sure if they’ll all be this long but I hope they will be. I’ll try to have the next chapter up in a week, maybe two. I like to make sure my chapters are a good length and filled with quality content. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and remember to review.

Five

“You should know, Weasley’s, that my father is on his way to your parents...hovel. Within the hour, they’ll know what sort of dreadful company you’ve decided to keep.” Jamie said, smirking at the three redheaded brothers.

Fred Weasley rolled his eyes. “This matters to us...why exactly? It isn’t as though we’re under obligation to choose our friends based upon our parents’ wishes.” 

Jamie’s smirk grew more pronounced. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

George Weasley gave a wide yawn. “I do hope you realize that we’re not scared of you any more than we are of our parents. We’ll be friends with whoever we please, Potter. Now kindly go away, you’re ruining our pleasant evening.”

“I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Behind him, Lyra Lestrange had just arrived. Coming to sit down near Harry and Draco, Lyra gave Jamie Potter a withering glance. 

“It’s bad enough that I’m forced to deal with you in Gryffindor, can’t you go find your own friends to annoy?” she asked.

“No one asked you, Granger.” 

Lyra looked at Harry. “Is there anyone named Granger here?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Harry grinned. “I don’t think there is, Miss Lestrange.”

Jamie’s eyes widened at the implication. Without saying a single word to them, he turned and fled in the direction of the castle. Lyra stared after him for a moment before muttering something under her breath. 

“Lucius thinks - and both the goblins and Narcissa agree - that Albus Dumbledore had everything to do with my disappearance.” she told them in hushed tones.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “So that’s what Jamie’s run off to do...” he whispered.

Ron looked at him. “What do you think he’s gone off to do?”

“Obviously to tell Dumbledore that Lyra is not as unaware of her heritage as he’d like her to be.”

“Why do you say that?”

“If Dumbledore had anything to do with Lyra’s kidnapping, James and Lily Potter were more than definitely involved. For the last couple of months, Dumbledore has been coming to Potter Manor for private meetings with James, Lily, and Jamie.”

Catching on, Lyra’s eyes widened. “That’s why Jamie Potter was trying to make friends with me. Dumbledore thought that, if I was friends with him, I wouldn’t want to be a Lestrange even if I discovered the truth.”

Harry nodded. “Jamie is headed to Dumbledore now. Which means that you can expect a summons from the Headmaster pretty soon.”

Lyra gave an uneasy look. “I’m going to owl Lucius and Narcissa. I don’t think I want to be in a room alone with him.” she said.

Draco nodded. “We should all do that. Dumbledore is a Legilimens. He can read your mind just by looking into your eyes. I don’t think it’s a good idea to be alone with him at all.”

Harry looked at them. “The Weasley’s shouldn’t be in too much danger. They’re Gryffindors. Dumbledore wouldn’t dare do anything to Gryffindors. Regardless, avoid looking directly into his eyes. He can only perform Legilimancy if you look directly into his eyes. As for Draco, Lyra, and I we’ll have Lucius, Narcissa, or Severus there with us any time he summons us.”

Fred nodded. “All right.”

Ron looked at the castle. “It’s dinnertime, should we head inside?” he asked.

Draco nodded. “Probably. Lyra, head up to the Owlery and send a letter off to Father. Have him Floo to Severus office immediately. I have a feeling Dumbledore will summon you or Harry to his office. Probably both of you.”

Harry glanced at Draco as they entered the castle. “Why me?”

“After everything that has happened today, Dumbledore will want to talk to you without Father.”

Harry tilted his head in acknowledgment of that. “This is probably true.”

Once in the Great Hall, Harry and Draco went to sit across from Blaise Zabini at Slytherin table. The Weasley brothers and Lyra went to sit across from a boy Harry recognized as Neville Longbottom. 

Seeing the other boy gave Harry a pang of sorrow. He and Neville had been best friends growing up and Harry missed the other boys’ company. He knew Neville would be pretty disappointed that Harry was Dark. After all, the common story among the Light Faction was that Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville’s parents, had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, the most brutal and powerful of the witches among the Dark faction. 

The story was only partially true, however. While Bellatrix, along with her husband and brother-in-law, had indeed tortured the Longbottoms into insanity, there had been a far greater reason for it. Dumbledore had told the Light faction that Voldemort was looking for the boy Prophecised to kill him. This wasn’t true. In all actuality, Voldemort hadn’t placed much - if any - stock in the Prophecy at all. This, naturally, pissed Dumbledore off and so he had to do something to change it.

There were two things that happened three weeks prior to the attacks on the Potter and Longbottom households. The first of these things was the unprovoked attack on the Lestrange family. Bellatrix and her husband had twin sons, Orion and Arcturus Lestrange. They were nine years old and the pride and joy of the Dark faction. Three and a half weeks prior to the attack on the Longbottoms, Alice and Frank Longbottom led an attack on Lestrange Manor. At the time of the attack, Bellatrix and her husband were home alone with their sons. They had let the boys stay up a few hours later to celebrate the fact that Bellatrix was once again pregnant. As they sat in the living room of their manor, Alice and Frank burst in and began the attack. Orion and Arcturus Lestrange were rather brutally killed in the attack as the young boys fought - mind you they had no wands - to protect their mother and unborn sibling. Following the death of their twin sons, Alice Longbottom hit Bellatrix with a curse that caused her to miscarry the child she carried. Because of this curse, Bellatrix lost the ability to carry children. 

Not long after this attack came another, even more horrifying attack on the Dark. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin led an attack on Voldemort himself. No one, not even Harry, knew where Sirius Black had been but he had not taken part in the attack. While it is not commonly known, the man known as Voldemort is actually named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was married and had one child, a daughter who was seventeen years old. Tom’s wife and daughter were at Riddle Manor, alone with Tom himself away on business, when Potter, Black, and Lupin attacked them. The women fought valiantly but were ultimately killed in the attack. Unbeknownst to James Potter and friends, however, Lucius Malfoy arrived on the scene just as the attackers were fleeing. After making sure the bodies of Marisol and Isabelle Riddle were respectfully laid out, Lucius went and fetched Voldemort himself. 

It was because of these acts that the attacks on the Potter and Longbottom families were orchestrated. Had Dumbledore kept his broken nose out of things, Voldemort would never have targeted either family. In fact, before those attacks were orchestrated, Voldemort had been planning to leave the country with his followers. They had been planning on going to the much more open country of Australia with their faction. It was due to Dumbledore’s need to keep his nose in matters that didn’t pertain to him that there was even a war still continuing. 

“Why are you staring at Longbottom?” Draco asked, shaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry blinked and turned to him. “We were friends up until I came to Hogwarts. I was...merely sad that we were not friends anymore.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “And why can’t you be friends with him?”

Harry gave him a pointed look. “His parents were tortured into insanity by the Lestrange family. I mean, there was good reason for it but Neville doesn’t know that.”

“Lord Slytherin told you about that, huh?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. He wanted to explain why he’d chosen to go after Jamie and I in the first place.”

Draco shuddered, looking at Longbottom. “In any case, Longbottom might be an asset to our cause if you could get him to believe you.”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure how open he is. I never mentioned anything about the Dark to him.”

“Have Ron or Lyra talk to him and tell him the story behind the attack on his parents. Maybe he’ll be receptive to you if he knows that there was something behind it.”

“I’ll catch Lyra after dinner and have her talk to him.”

“Good idea.”

As Harry finished his dinner and reached for dessert, a Gryffindor Prefect approached him with a note from the Headmaster. Harry was to appear before the Headmaster directly after dinner. Harry shot a look at Draco and the blonde boy stood up to make sure his father had arrived. A few minutes later, Draco slid back in beside him.

“Father is waiting for you in an alcove near the Headmaster’s office.”

“Good. Wonder what the old man wants.”

Draco shrugged, looking up at the Head Table. “Lord only knows. Dumbledore may be powerful but the man is absolutely barmy.”

“Dumbledore just left. I should get going too. I’ll meet you in the common room after Dumbledore releases me.”

“Okay.”

Harry stalked off in the direction of the Headmaster’s office. On the way there, he stopped off in an alcove to let Lucius know that it was time. The blonde man smiled at him thinly before following him to the stone gargoyle that hid Dumbledore’s office. 

“Lemon Drops.” Harry told it, causing it to leap aside.

When Dumbledore caught sight of Lucius lurking just behind Harry, his eyes widened. 

“Mr. Potter, I believed I asked for you to come alone.” he said, sounding disappointed that Harry had disobeyed him.

“James Potter disowned me, if you recall. I’ve since been adopted by the Malfoys. You’ll call me Mr. Malfoy or I’ll thank you not to speak to me at all.” Harry told the Headmaster. 

“Ah, yes. That’s what you’ve been brought here for, Harry. James is in the process of rectifying his mistake. He acted before he truly thought about it. By tomorrow morning, you’ll be a Potter again.”

Lucius scoffed. “In order for that to happen, I have to give up custody and relinquish my rights. I assure you, Dumbledore, I have no intention of doing that.”

Dumbledore looked at him. “Harry must be with his family, Lucius. Surely you wouldn’t keep him from his true family?”

It was now Harry’s turn to scoff. “That’s nice, Dumbledore, but the Potters are by no means my family. I have no love for any of them. The Malfoys are more family to me than the Potters are. And I do not wish to go back to them.”

Lucius clasped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “And you will not go back to them.”

“Lucius, it is not up to you to keep the boy.” Dumbledore’s eyes flashed angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I would rather die than go back to the Potters, Dumbledore. I will not go back to them.”

Dumbledore stared at Harry through his half-moon glasses, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes. 

“I don’t think you understand, Harry. Your family needs you. James and Lily love you and only want the best for you. Jamie needs his brother by his side. If you’ll just give them a second chance, they’re willing to send you to a school in America.”

Harry and Lucius shared a look before Lucius spoke in a hard voice. “No, Dumbledore, I don’t think you understand. Harry has made his decision. He chose to stay with my family and therefore he will. I adopted him. Meaning he is my son and I will take care of him as such.”

“Lucius...”

“No Dumbledore. Nothing more will be said on this subject. Furthermore, from now on you are not to summon any of my children to your office without Narcissa or I present. That includes our Gryffindor ward.”

The Headmaster looked confused. “You don’t have a Gryffindor ward, Lucius.”

Lucius smiled. “Ah. But I do. You see, Lyra Lestrange, my niece, has been found at last. Quite by accident, you understand. I myself took her to the Ministry to claim her as my ward and register that she’s been found. You should have already received the letter from the Minister informing you that Hermione Granger’s name has been changed.”

Dumbledore paled but gave no other hint that he was displeased. “Well, that’s very good. I’m happy for you and your family, Lucius.”

Lucius smiled. “Thank you, Dumbledore. Harry, you may return to Slytherin Common Room. I have no doubt that Draco is eagerly waiting for you.”

“Thank you Father.”

“You’re welcome Harry. Tell Draco, Asterion, and Lyra that Narcissa and I will be here on Friday evening to take the four of you to dinner in Hogsmeade. Be ready by five fifteen.”

“Okay.”

“Lucius, I did not release Mr. Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My last name is Malfoy. Not Potter. There is only one Potter at this school and he’s a whiny, insignificant, arsehole. If you will not refer to me by my legal last name, I will have no choice but to ignore you.”

Without waiting for Dumbledore’s reply, Harry walked out of the office. He heard the sound of Lucius’ bored drawl as the stone gargoyle slid back into place and he couldn’t help but smile. Harry walked down to the dungeons, stopping off once in Severus’ office to tell the man what had transpired in Dumbledore’s office. Severus rolled his eyes and laughed outright. 

“Honestly, the man is so blind it’s funny.”

Harry nodded. “I just wonder how far he – and the Potters – are willing to go in order to get me back under their control.”

Severus looked a little concerned at that. “Knowing James Potter, he’ll be willing to go to some pretty drastic lengths if he thinks it’s worth it. And, seeing as how Dumbledore obviously thinks it is, we should be prepared.”

Harry sank into a chair opposite Severus. “You’re my Head of House, though. I assume that Dumbledore will ignore Lucius’ request and try and call me into his office alone. In that case, I will first come directly to you.”

“You’d want me to accompany you?”

Harry shook his head. “Not exactly. Watch from the shadows without letting him sense your presence. That way you can block him from influencing me in any way magically. Since I also expect him to be doing the same for Lyra, I’ll tell her to do the same thing.”

“I’ll talk to Lucius in the morning and let him know our plan.”

“Good idea. I’d better get to Draco. He’s probably on the edge of his seat waiting for me.”

Severus grinned. “Most likely. Good night Harry.”

“Night Severus.”

Harry left Severus’ office and headed down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room. As he’d expected, Draco was waiting outside the door for him.

“Pureblood.” Draco said to the wall, watching as it opened itself to reveal the common room.

“So, what happened?” Draco asked as they took seats in a quiet corner of the common room.

“Apparently James Potter is pushing to have custody of me returned to him. According to Dumbledork, he realized his mistake and wants to make things right with me.”

Draco scoffed. “Not likely.”

“That’s what I thought. Lucius assured him that he would not be giving me up and made it clear to Dumbledore that I was a Malfoy. The old arsehole didn’t seem to get it, unfortunately. He kept calling me Mr. Potter.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

“Lucius and Narcissa are coming on Friday to take us all out to dinner. We’re to be ready by five fifteen.” 

“That’ll be nice.”

“Remind me to let Asterion know as well.”

“Let me know what?” came Asterion’s voice from the chair beside him.

Harry relayed Lucius’ message and Asterion grinned. 

“Perfect. I’ll be able to update Father about my progress in person.”

“Did you manage to get Sirius removed from House Black?” Harry asked.

Asterion nodded. “Met him in person as well, unfortunately. He was trying to remove all the money from the family vault as I was leaving. Apparently James Potter tipped him off. He was pretty ticked that he was unable to remove money due to no longer being a Black.” 

Harry grinned. “Proves him right. The prat called himself my godfather but he never once tried to stop James from hurting me. Idiot.”

Before Asterion or Draco could respond, the common room door opened to reveal a panting Weasley twin. After taking a closer look at the Weasley twin in question, Harry came to the conclusion that it was Fred. (George had an extra smattering of freckles under his left eye.) Standing, Harry hurried over to Fred.

“What’s up, Fred?” Harry asked.

Fred took a deep breath and looked around the common room. “You and the Malfoy boys need to come with me. Right away. Not only did we just find out something massive but…holy shit you need to see something.” 

Casting a side long glance at Draco and Asterion, Harry nodded and gestured for Fred to lead the way. Fred led them up to an empty classroom on the fourth floor. Opening the door, he ushered them inside and Harry’s jaw dropped when he saw who was inside. Neville Longbottom sat next to Ron and George, speaking in low tones. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Before we explain Neville’s presence you need to hear what Jamie Potter was overheard telling Dean Thomas.” Ron said.

Harry took a seat on a desk. “What is the prat bragging about now?”

“Thomas was asking why James Potter was so pissed about Sirius’ losing his fortune, right? Jamie got this…this look on his face and he put up a privacy ward pretty quick because we were sitting near them. Fred broke the privacy and we heard Jamie telling Thomas that his father has had Sirius Black under a mind control spell since their seventh year of school.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What in Merlin’s name?”

“Apparently, Sirius and Potter got into a fight in their seventh year because James nearly killed Sirius’ younger brother Regulus. Following their fight, Sirius went and spoke to his brother. Regulus talked Sirius into joining the Dark and pissed James Potter off. James and Dumbledore got together and decided to place Sirius under a mind control spell. After placing him under the spell, James forced Sirius to nearly murder his own brother as well as to finance the Light side. He’s been under it all this time. Recently, though, he’s been fighting the spell and Potter is thinking about just offing Sirius.”

Asterion rose and hurried towards the door. “I’ve got to get to father. Now. If anyone asks, I was summoned to Malfoy Manor by Father and you have no clue why.” He told them hurriedly. 

“Sure thing Ast.”

Harry felt slightly sick. All these years he’d hated his godfather for something that was essentially James Potter’s fault. Bloody hell this was going to be a mess. 

“Asterion and Lucius will take care of that. Thanks for telling us guys. That means a lot. All this time I’ve thought Sirius just didn’t care what happened to me and it turns out that Potter’s betrayed him as well. Now, why is Neville here?”

Ron glanced at the boy in question. Neville was looking at Harry curiously, biting his lower lip.

“I need to know something, Harry. Ron said you would know the truth.” 

“What is it Nev?”

“Did my parents take part in the murder of two children?” Neville’s voice shook but he stared back at Harry almost defiantly. 

Harry nodded. “Three technically.”

Neville’s eyes widened. “Three?!”

Harry took a deep breath. “Bellatrix Lestrange was pregnant. Your…your mother cast a curse on her that forced her to miscarry the unborn baby. Because of this curse, Bellatrix can no longer have children. It’s…it’s why Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers went after your parents.”

“Dumbledore told me they were after me. That they had been sent to kill me.” But Neville’s voice sounded doubtful now.

Harry scoffed. “He lied. He was the one that sent your parents after the Lestrange family. In all actuality, you were never in any danger. No matter what your parents had done, even the Lestrange family couldn’t hurt an innocent child. It was Bellatrix who placed you in the cupboard you were found in before she tortured your mother.”

Neville looked sick. He stared at the floor, seeming to be in deep thought. When he finally spoke, his voice was decisive.

“I don’t want to be Light. If they can kill three innocent children I want no part of them.” 

Harry smiled. “You don’t have to be a part of them. You can be neutral if you’d like.”

“Where’s the good in that? Being neutral won’t help anyone. At least if I’m Dark I can help prevent things like that from happening again.”

“Then welcome to the Dark side. We have cookies.” Harry joked, grinning as Neville cracked a smile.

“You’re impossible, Harry.” He said quietly.

“We should get back to the common room. Asterion will be back soon and I want to know what’s going to be done about Sirius Black.” Draco commented. 

Ron nodded. “Draco’s right. Plus, it’s past curfew.”

“We’ll meet you guys by the Black Lake tomorrow at lunch.” Harry told his Gryffindor friends as he turned to follow Draco out of the classroom.

“You really had no idea what Potter was doing to Black, did you?” Draco aked in a low voice as they entered the common room.

Harry shook his head, slumping onto the couch to wait for Asterion. “No. There were times when Potter seemed to…I dunno, almost resent Black. But I figured that was just Potter being an asshole.”

“Regulus lives not too far from the manor. He…he’s always thought his brother hated him.”

Harry nodded. “I was surprised to find that Regulus was still alive. Lord Slytherin said that Regulus is one of his most loyal.”

“He is. Not many people know who he really is. Aside from our family and his wife, that is.”

“Who’s his wife?”

Draco grinned. “He’s married to a muggle, actually. They met at a muggle hospital. Apparently, she was running from her abusive husband. Regulus helped her get rid of the abusive muggle and brought her and her young son to live with him. He did it all under the nose of Dumbledore, too. Apparently, the muggle Regulus married was on Dumbledore’s watch list.”

“Who were they? And how did he get past whatever monitors Dumbledore has on them?”

“Regulus Black married Petunia Evans. Lily Potter’s sister. Before he killed the abusive muggle, he placed a powerful glamour charm on three muggles to make them look like the Dursley family. Then he killed the abusive muggle, placed memory charms on the replacement family, and left with Petunia and Dudley. Turns out that Dudley is magical. He attends Durmstrang now.”

Harry laughed. “That’s…brilliant. Lily Potter always complained that her sister hated magic.”

Draco shook his head. “Not at all. In all truth, Petunia only hated her sister. She doesn’t like to talk about why, though. Something Lily did after her sixth year, just before she started dating James Potter. Whatever it was, it was pretty bad. Petunia can’t even stand the mention of Lily’s name.”

“I’d like to meet them. There is no love lost between Lily and I but, biologically at least, Petunia would be my aunt. It would be nice to know her.” Harry said quietly.

“I’ll arrange a meeting over the Christmas holidays. I’m sure she’d love to meet you. Petunia’s a lovely woman, really.”

“I look forward to meeting her. Lily was terrible to her. Said nasty things about her all the time. I feel bad for her.” Harry said honestly.

Draco smiled. “Come on, let’s head to bed. We’ve got to be up for classes tomorrow. We can always catch Asterion tomorrow at lunch and ask him what’s going on with Sirius.”

“Good idea.” 

Harry followed Draco up to their bedroom and got ready for bed quietly. By the time Draco shut the lights out, Harry had fallen into a rather restless sleep.


End file.
